I Am My Mother's Daughter
by LeeroyJenkins777
Summary: Sam is her mothers daughter. Tough, careless, and an "I don't care" attitude. But she also falls in love, hard, just like her mother. First fic, be gentle. I love reading so I thought I'd try writing. Ill continue if requested. Rated M for language and possible other things.
1. Chapter 1

I am my mother's daughter alright. I've always been sort of a hard-ass with a "fuck you all" attitude. Though most would find that horribly rude (which I obviously don't care about) I find that it gets you where you want and what you want, if you use it right.

I get this attitude from my mother, she's a fairly strong woman. Emotionally and physically might I add. What with all the boyfriends that have fucked her over time and time again throughout the years, how could she not be? Because of this, I actually love my mother. She's taught me a lot of what I know and without that knowledge I wouldn't be the hard-ass Sam Puckett you all know today. Honestly, leaving her in Seattle was one of the hardest things I've ever decided to do. I mean, what if some asshole decides to get rough with my mom, who's gonna back her up? Who's gonna save her ass? I'm all the help she's had. I know I said she's tough, but that only goes so far. God damn my mother for falling in love so easily.

Besides my mom, I had no other reason for staying in Seattle. Carly left for Italy and she was all I had. She was the only one who I thought cared about me, and she did. Because of her I stayed out of juvie and I always had place to stay whenever home got too lonely for my liking. And because of that, I loved her. Hell, I still love her. And I kind of regret not telling her before she left, even though she'd probably shut me out of her life if she knew. She's straight as fuck. Anyway, besides Carly I really had no other friends. I guess there was Freddie, but since we broke up the last time he's been giving me these weird vibes and I wasn't gonna handle that, so I left. I don't really know how I ended up in Hollywood, but hell I'm not complaining. I've always wanted to visit this place, and my bike brought me here. All I did was drive, only stopping for food, gas, and sleep. (Money was no issue. Like I said, my attitude gets me places.) I never thought I'd end up in Hollywood, but I did.. sharing an apartment.. with a spacey red-head.. named Cat.

* * *

"Saaam! Wakeyyy!", Cat sang at the top of her lungs.

"Argh, Cat. It's 6 am on a Sunday, lemme sleep!", I said as I rolled over, completely facing the boy toilet on my wall Cat was ever so fascinated by.

"No!", she argued, "I wanna do something fun today. Like go shopping! Or go to the beach! Or-"

"Or sleep!"

"Sleeping is only fun when you dream, Sam."

"I know, so how's about you scoot your petite butt outta the room so I can-"

"Hehe! Butt!"

Facepalm. There was no arguing with her, so I just got up. At least there'll be breakfast.

I fixed my bed, still half asleep as I listened to Cat ramble on about what some guy named Robbie did for her at school the other day. From what she's told me about him, he sounds like a total loser. A loser who does nothing but dream about a chance with the lovely Cat Valentine. Like that'll ever happen. Cat's told me she doesn't like him that way, and I'm kind of relieved about that. I don't even know him and I don't like him. I don't like him having the hots for Cat. Not just because he seems.. weird, but because she deserves better quality guys on her tail. If any. I've gotten rather protective of Cat, and that's not unusual. I was like that with Carly. Cat's a nice girl, a really nice girl. Her personality is really sweet, which it is a mystery to me as to how I tolerate that. And I'm not gonna lie, she's breathtakingly beautiful. Hot, even. I don't think a guy like Robbie deserves her. I'll agree with the guy on one thing though. Anyone would be "lucky as cheese" to go out with her, whenever the hell cheese became lucky. I mean, she's cute. And in more ways than one.

".. and that's when he gave me those flowers I brought home the other day.", Cat said rather out of breath from her restless pacing around the room.

"I think you should tell that Robbie guy to fuck off. He keeps pestering you with flowers and chocolates and other mushy shit when he knows he has no chance."

"Sam! You know I don't like those words!"

"Sorry, profanity was my first language.", I said with a smirk.

"Well, no more!", Cat said while she covered her ears and pouted as a cute, frustrated grunt left her throat.

I laughed, "You know I'm just fu-.. messing with you, Cat. But I really do think you should tell him to move on. I don't like him all around you like that."

She gave me a confused look. "Why?"

I froze for a second. I didn't have a legitimate reason, I just didn't like it. At all.

"Umm, because he's weird and you shouldn't date guys like that.", I said cautiously.

"But I told you I don't like him like that so you don't have to worry about me being with him. He just gives me things and I like them.."

"That's called leading someone on, Cat. It's mean. And I don't 'worry' about who you are and aren't with, alright?"

Lying is my forte.

She furrowed her eyebrows thinking about what I just said and smiled.

"But I think its cute how he keeps trying," she said, "and since when do you care about being nice, Sam?"

Since when did you come up with well thought out arguments..

"Well I think its gross. And uh, I guess because I wouldn't want someone to do that to me.", I said truthfully. Being led on hurts, even if it isn't intentional.

Again, Cat thought about the words spoken to her.

"Okay, Sam. I trust you.", she said as she embraced me in a wholehearted hug.

As she hugged me, something inside me switched on. And it burned like child's forgotten nightlight in the morning. At this feeling I shoved her away and patted her head giving her a quick "trust you too, kid."

She turned around and skipped to the kitchen, smiling. Unfazed by my abnormal behavior. Well, I guess it's not that abnormal considering I always shove her away when she hugs me. This time was different though. Why did that hug impact me so much? Why am I so jealous about Robbie the fuck face? I don't 'like' Cat like that. Sure I think she's adorable, and fairly attractive, but have it go this far? Fuck me, not again. Falling in love too easily just like my fucking mother. But Cat makes it so, so easy..

"Sam! Breakfast is ready! I've got fresh bacon, just how you like it. Hehe!", I heard Cat call from the kitchen.

I sat up from the bed and snapped out of my funk. "Just how you like it." I couldn't help but smile at that.

I walked towards the door, my legs feeling numb.

"Hey uh Cat? Can I get some extra bacon? I'm gonna need it."

Boy, I'm gonna need it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to continue for the hell of it, we'll see where this goes lol. I'm such a newbie at this so sorry if it's not great. Thanks for the reviews and follows. If I get more I'll obviously continue. Please help me improve on my writing and give me ideas! I was wondering if I should do a Cat's POV.. Motivation, people. Now lets get into it.**

* * *

I sat at the counter cutting up a ripe banana with a pair of scissors. Cat was at school, so I've got the place to myself. I like being alone in the apartment, it's pretty calm. It gives me time to think about a lot of things. Like what my life would've been like if I had stayed in Seattle, or if I hadn't stopped in Hollywood, or if I hadn't saved Cat from that god damn garbage truck. That was a weird day. And after that the days kept getting weirder, but better. It was quite the adventure being with Cat, and I liked that, so that's why I decided to stay here. I knew she'd never show me a dull day. Plus, her fridge is always stocked. Endless food? I'm in. I also thought I'd never "fall in love with her," per se. I actually don't know what the fuck this feeling is. I pray that it's just a harmless crush. Ha, who am I kidding? That hug she gave me yesterday morning was some next level shit. I've never felt anything like that before, even with Carly. I wouldn't say I'm "head over heels" for her, I'm tougher than that. But I guess I'll admit that there is most definitely something between us. Well, on my end anyway.

Just as I was about done cutting up the length of my banana, Cat walked through the front door.

"Hehe honey, I'm home!" she giggled as she set her bag on the couch and skipped over to me. "Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing, just playing with scissors. How was school?" I asked uninterested.

"School was great!" She beamed. "Robbie gave me a necklace today.."

Jealousy started to spark inside my chest.

"Cat, I thought I told you th-"

"Don't worry Sam, I told him to stop. He was really sad about it.. and I feel icky inside."

I sighed with relief. About damn time. I didn't want that weirdo on my Cat's tail. I mean, Cat's tail.

"Good. Don't feel.. icky, though. Someone like that shouldn't be going for someone so beau-" I stopped and walked over to the couch with my head down, Cat following behind me.

"Someone so what?" She asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Someone so.." I took a deep breath. ".. so nice. You're a good person, and you're.. you're pretty. And.. he doesn't deserve someone like you, so he shouldn't even try."

I turned and faced the door trying to hide the slight blush surfacing on my cheeks as I waited for her response, mentally slapping myself for saying a lot more than I needed to. I don't say things like that to just anyone you know.

She smiled wide and blushed quite profusely. "Awww. Thanks Sam. You're a sweetheart.."

"Yeah uh, don't mention it Valentine."

"I like it when you call me Valentine." She said shyly, almost in a whisper.

"Oh um, I'll do it more often?" I replied. Taken aback by her sudden shyness.

She giggled, very adorably might I add.

I studied her as she sat next to me, deep in thought. She was staring down at her favorite pair of pink flats as her hands intertwined themselves with each other. Goddamn she's gorgeous. Finally, she looked up. Meeting her big, doe eyes with mine. My heart definitely stopped. I saw something in them that I'd never seen before, and I was paralyzed by her gaze. Once again she smiled up at me and enveloped me in a warm, caring hug. Surprised at her sudden contact, I jumped. And pretty noticeably. She noticed this and jumped back too, then laughed really hard.

"Did I scare you?!" She asked in between giggles.

"Uh yeah sorta. I wasn't expecting.. all that. "

She kept laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

"It's not funny! I coulda died!" I joked.

Her face fell serious. "Oh my god Sam! I'm sorry!" She said as she tried to hug me again, careful not to startle me. At this gesture I fell over in laughter.

"Cat it's okay! I was joking!"

"Oh. You trickered me again, didn't ya Sam?"

"Sure did, kid."

"Well, this really is the last time Puckell!"

"For the millionth time, it's Puckett."

"Sorry, Puckell."

I fell back on the couch and threw my hand to my face.

"Sam?"

"Yeeeees?"

Cat scooted closer, practically hovering over my face.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Intrigued, I nodded. What could this possibly be?

She started to stutter. "I-, um. You-, no. We.."

"Spit it out kid." I attempted to encourage.

She bit her lower lip and shut her eyes with her head hanging low.

"You're.. you're a good friend, Sam. And I'm glad that I met you. And.. I'm even more glad that you didn't leave me. Everyone always leaves me. My own Nona even left me for Elderly Acres. It hurts being so alone and I try to smile it away, but it never works. I trust too easily and.. I don't know why everyone leaves so suddenly!"

Tears started to fall from her closed eyes.

With these words spoken, I almost started to cry myself. Here she was, so vulnerable. I wanted to just go to bed and bawl like a little baby until dawn. The fact of her being so lonely, and her hiding it so well just.. broke my heart.

I sat up. "Oh, Cat. You're a good friend too. You're my best friend, and I'd never leave you, you should know that. You have no reason to feel so lonely. I'll fuck up anyone who makes little Cat cry. That's a guarantee. You can trust me. I'll always be here, right next to you. Promise."

She looked up at me with a weak smile, not bothered by my cursing. After she'd thought over my words and composed herself, she stuck out her pinky finger towards me in acceptance.

I smiled back and took hers in mine.

I began to wipe her tears away with the sleeve from my jacket, careful not to smear her waterproof mascara. She looked at me with such amazement. It made me feel depended on, and I liked that. I can take good care of her, I'm sure of that.

I sat there watching her as she sniffled away the rest of her sadness. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was hugging her. Tightly. She was most certainly surprised by my actions, but she hugged back. Of course she hugged back, it's Cat.

I leaned back and put my hand on her knee. I gotta cheer this girl up. My eyes drifted to the kitchen where my cut up banana remains lay, and I smiled at the idea that had popped into my head.

"I know just what you need, Miss Valentine."

"Hehe, bibble? Rainbow in a jar?" She asked hopefully and nodded.

"Nooo, smoothie party!"

"Yaaaay!"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek before I could even process her movement. When she pulled away from my face, our eyes met. And we sat there, just staring, for what seemed like forever. Her earlier sadness disappearing. Her eyes completely scanning mine, searching for answers to burning questions I didn't even know know she had. Licking her lips with every glance to mine while I mimicked her gesture. I found my hands reaching her waist as we started to lean in, both craving a sweet, satisfying kiss. Our lips brushed slightly and she gasped, quickly pulling away and snapping out of her real life daydream.

"I'll um, I'll go get the stuff ready." Cat said quickly as she hopped up and dashed to the kitchen.

As she walked away I sat there. Wide eyed. Touching my hand to the warm spot her soft, pink lips had left on my cheek, and the tingling they'd left on her short encounter with my lips. It wasn't exactly the unexpected peck that had my heart racing, it was the way she looked at me after. Those chocolate-brown pools of mystery were so mesmerizing, and they tried to tell me a story that I just couldn't understand. Her lips trembling for contact made my world completely stop.

"Hey Sam, what kind of smoothie do you want? I gotta know what kinda fruit to cut up." She asked me, as if that little moment hadn't happened. As if she'd completely erased it from her memory. But I knew it was in the back of her mind.

I sat up and walked over to her. "Don't worry about it Valentine, I'll make em."

She stood back and blushed at her nickname. Also flattered that I'd taken over the task.

As I cut the fruit I thought about what almost happened. Me? Kissing Cat Valentine? This can't be real life. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of almost kissing her, being so close to bliss. But then I also thought about what she said before. How she was so lonely. Just by looking at her you'd assume she'd have plenty of friends. Then it got to me. Robbie. He was one of her only real friends, and I made her ruin that because of my jealousy. Fuck my feelings. He may seem weird, and way too nice to her for my liking, but he was nice to her nonetheless. Oh well, I promised her I'd never leave her, and that seemed to comfort her. That's a promise I'll be sure to keep.

"Sam look!"

I turned around and saw a dishsoap bearded Cat.

"I'm Santa! Hehe!" She said as she danced around the sink.

"Oh Cat, you make me wonder sometimes."

She gathered soap in her hands and blew it at me. "Wonder bout what?"

I laughed. "Never mind kid, go back to your.. whatever you're doing."

"Kay-kay!" She giggled.

What have I gotten myself into.

* * *

**A/N: Btw while finishing this chapter I'm not too sure as to where this'll go. Considering this being my first fic I don't know if I should go for a multi-chapter saga. Ill probably do another chapter but as for more, that's all up to the people, ie you guys! Lemme know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are too kind, thanks for the great feedback! And yes I am very open to suggestions! Based on your reviews you guys enjoy this story, and I have a feeling this chapter might please some of you very much. :) Leggo.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up to an empty room and a purple giraffe in my arms. Sleepily, I glanced at the clock that sat on my dresser, 7:00 am. Funny how I woke up at the same time Cat wakes me every morning, even though I've told her not to ever since I started staying here. But after a while I gave into it and let her be my personal wake up call. Being woken up by her gentle hands is better than an obnoxious alarm clock anyway.

Confused by her absence, I assumed she'd tried to let me sleep in. She'd probably be in the living room watching That's A Drag anyway, killing some time before biking to school. I walked into the hallway with my eyes closed.

"Hey Cat why didn't you wake me? Not that I'm complaining, but I woke up anyway."

Silence.

"Cat?"

Nothing.

I cracked one eye open. "Valentiiiiine."

Still nothing.

I started to worry a bit. She never left home without telling me first.

I began searching around the living room. Maybe she's playing hide and seek, or marco polo, she likes those games.

"Cat! It's too early for games! Quit hiding."

Not a sound.

"Ah geez, marco? ... Marcoo?"

Total silence.

My heart raced as I ran to the kitchen where my phone sat at it's charger. Hers was gone. Just as I was about to call her in a slight panic, I noticed a note on the fridge written in pink gel pen. I picked it up and began to read out loud. "Dear Sam, I forgot to tell you that I had rehearsal before school this morning, so I had to leave earlier. I didn't wake you to tell you I was leaving because you look happy when you sleep. I put Mr. Purple in your arms so you wouldn't be scared when you woke up to an empty apartment. I also left you some bacon and eggs with extra bacon for you to eat for breakfast as a sorry. :( I'll see you when I get home Puckell! Xoxo ~Cat :)"

I smiled as I put the note down in relief, running my finger over the little cat and hearts she drew under her name.

I chewed on the food she'd left me and sat on the couch.

"Damn it Cat, you didn't have to scare me like that." I spoke into the empty air.

Though she scared me a bit, she's just too cute. Giving me her favorite stuffed animal for comfort, leaving me food as an apology, doodling hearts where she signed her name. How adorable can that get? I honestly couldn't wait until she got home so I could pick her up and spin her around in a big Sam hug. Though I don't give them much, I like to think my hugs are pretty memorable. Wait, Sam Puckett looking forward to a hug? I know I know. Who am I anymore, right? Really though, if she hadn't left me that note and wouldn't answer my call if I'd made one, I probably would've put out an Amber Alert or something. I'm definitely not exaggerating, she's a very gullible girl. And because of that who knows what she could get herself into when she's alone. And it'd be even worse if I didn't know where she was. If I ever lost her, my life would mean nothing to me anymore. She's such a handful, but you gotta love her.

I sighed and lied down, letting my brain guide me through various daydreams. Most of which including Cat. After a while, I dozed off. Maybe hoping to wake up to her as she arrived home from school, and enveloping her in the surprise hug I'd ever so carefully planned out in my daydreams earlier. 3:30 pm, hurry your ass up.

* * *

I awoke to the gurgling sounds of my stomach. It was 6:00 pm and I'd slept through my brunch, lunch, and post-lunch. No wonder. It was dinner time now and the place didn't smell of any kind of cooking, and was unusually quiet here for this time of night too.

I sat up and looked around, hoping to hear sweet humming coming from our bedroom, or anywhere really. But to my disappointment, I heard nothing.

I picked up my phone as I started to walk to the bedroom. 2 messages, 17 missed calls and 3 voicemails. All from Cat. What the fuck is all this? She may love to talk to me a lot, but sure as hell not this much.

I started with the messages.

"**Hi Sammy. :) ****I'm about to start pedaling home. Do you want me to get you anything on my way there? Food? -3:04 PM**"

I smiled.

"**I guess you don't. Lol. I'll see you in a bit, silly. ;) -3:14 PM**"

I smiled again, staring at the winky face that had wrapped up that text so nicely.

Hm, harmless. Seems like I just missed out on some potential food delivery. No real biggie.

On with the voicemails.

"**Voicemail from Cat Valentine at 3:40 PM**: Hello? Hello?! Somebody answer! Whoever this is, uh, (pause) Sam. You're Cat's only emergency contact! This is an emergency! Come to the school right away, something's fucking happened.. **End of message****."**

What in the hell.

"**Voicemail from Cat Valentine at 4:56 PM**: Please answer the phone! We can't.. we can't find her. I found her phone on the ground and then (sobbing) she was on her bike and- and something happened and I just (more sobbing) we don't know. She's gone and we just.. fucking can't..** End of** **message**."

Terrified and trembling, I kicked over the coffee table and screamed at the top of my lungs as my adrenaline began to rush. I had to get to that school. C-cat.. my Cat..

Before running out the door I listened to the last voicemail.

"**Voicemail from Cat Valentine at 5:53 PM**: I'm not kidding now. Get the fuck over here and help us god damn it. It's been two fucking hours who knows where she could be?! You know her better than anyone! If you cared you'd fucking be here. I know for a fact she's terrified and waiting for you to find her. At least call back for fucks sake!.. **End of message**."

Now I'm pissed off. First I find out somethings happened to Cat and now this bitch accuses me of not caring?! Fuck her. I was asleep, my phone was on silent, how the fuck was I supposed to answer the phone in my fucking sleep?! When I get to the school I'm gonna tear her a new asshole as soon as I find out who she is, before and after I find Cat's ass. I guess I shouldn't be so hostile towards her. I mean, she did tell me Cat was in trouble. But then again no one speaks to Sam Puckett like that without getting fucked up.

I ran outside and started up my bike, completely forgetting about my earlier hunger. There were more important things than food happening right now.

As I rode away, horrible scenarios started to play through my head. Had she been kidnapped? Was she attacked? Mugged, maybe? I know she doesn't carry much money around for that exact reason, but why would any of that happen in broad daylight? It takes her thirty to fourty minutes to bike home, she takes the same, short route every single day, and leaves right after the bell. By the time she gets home the sun is still out and the streets are still busy, most definitely. I know this because she's included these details in most of her answers to "how was school?". Yes, I actually listen when she rambles sometimes..

At every stoplight and stop sign I met, I took the time to remember the look she gave me last night. They way she looked into my eyes. I thought that maybe that would've been the last time I'd ever see her face.. but I forced those thoughts aside. I was going to find her. Rescue her from whatever or whoever took her away from me. By the end of tonight, I'd have her back in my arms. Holding her tight and protecting her from all the dangers that exist, the right way.

The light turned green.

"Don't worry Valentine, Puckell's coming."

I started to pull up at the school and the first things I saw were a few police cars and a small group of teenagers. Some crying, some not. At this sight, it became real. Cat Valentine, my everything, is missing. There are only two questions I want to have answered: What the fuck happened, but most importantly, is she okay..

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to be such a bitch and leave you guys with a cliffhanger, but I gotta keep things interesting ;) please tell me what you think so far. I'm just as excited as the rest of you. Also, tell me what you think happened to Cat, you may be right. Can't wait to write the next installment for you guys. Until next time. Happy reviewing? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Your reviews and follows are much appreciated! It helped me try to make this and next chapter very interesting. Sorry for the wait, I've been writing though! I was originally going to put the resolution in this chapter, but I decided against it and broke it into two. Don't worry, the next chapter isn't far away and may or may not be lengthy. If it falls short of your expectations please pardon me. And so it begins..**

* * *

The usually dark parking lot of Hollywood Arts was lit up in red and blue tonight. Yellow caution tape closing off a small part of the block.

I parked my bike around the corner and ran to the scene, overwhelmed by severity of the situation. Just as I'd reached the tape, a tall black-haired girl walked away from the group of teenagers I'd spotted earlier and pulled me over it, practically dragging me as she led me to a quieter part of the busy block.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing?! No one grabs me like this I'm supposed to be over there to-"

"You're Sam, right?" The pale, dark-clothed girl asked sternly as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight.

"Yeah, who the fuck are you? And why did you drag me over here, I'm wasting time. I need to-"

"Yeah yeah that's all very nice. I'm Jade, nice to fucking meet you. I'm the one that's been calling you on Cat's phone all fucking night. Where the hell have you been? She's been gone for at least three hours now. For all we know she could be fucking dead and you didn't even bother to call back? Ha! What a roommate. I told her it was a bad idea taking you in. You don't even care."

This bitch. It took all the power inside of me to not bruise this chick's face, only because she has information. And because it seems like she genuinely cares about Cat, especially if she's talking to me like this.

"First of all, you don't even know me, bitch. And you don't know shit about me and Cat's friendship. We're best friends, and I care about her more than I care about myself. Who are you to assume that I don't care about what happens to her!?"

I started to yell in her face.

"She's the only reason I even stayed in fucking Hollywood, the only reason I'm here right now, and the only reason you had someone to call tonight! So don't go around saying shit about me if you don't know the facts. Second, I didn't come because I was asleep. I know that's not a good excuse, but it's the damn truth. If I hadn't fallen asleep I would've been here from the god damn start. And it's not my fucking fault. I didn't think the love of my life would be taken from me as I slept on that goddamn couch!"

She took a step back, surprised at my aggressive tone, surprised at the words I said.

I breathed heavily with anger as I glared into her eyes, lit by the blinking lights of the police cars. It hadn't sunk in, what I'd just said. In me or her. Suddenly, specks of understanding began appearing in her eyes.

"The.. the love of your life, you say?" She said slowly.

I froze, finally realizing what I had just confessed.

"I.. I.."

I didn't know what to say. I never thought I'd admit this to anyone, especially not some chick I just met. And especially not in the situation I'm in right now. I was just rambling, just trying to get my point across. Nice move, Sam.

"Hey, it's okay." She said reassuringly. "I kind of figured as much."

"Wait, what? We just me. How could you"

"She loves you, Sam. She told me during study hall not too long ago, and she's been even more lost than usual. You're also all she talks about all the fucking time. 'Sam did this, Sam did that, Sam said I was pretty.' It's ridiculous."

She laughed.

"I'm willing to tolerate that just because it makes me happy that she found someone who brings some light into her life. I've been her friend for a pretty long time now and if you didn't know, behind all that sunshine, is a dark dark storm. She's actually a really sad person with a broken soul. It's heartbreaking knowing that she hides that so well. Sam, as much as it pains me to say this, if you hadn't shown up in her life.. She would've wanted to be taken away like this."

At this point, I couldn't help but burst into tears. She let me see that sad side of her, briefly, but I thought she was just lonely. Something I could fix. I had no idea it was more than that. Her wanting to be taken away from all she knows? To be taken to some place far away, where she could be tortured, or raped, or killed? Cat, maybe wanting to.. to die?

Jade tried to comfort me, but I shrugged her off. Instead, she just stepped back and spoke.

"I know this is a lot to take in, and I probably shouldn't have told you all of this right now, but it was probably the only way to get you to shut up and cooperate."

I smirked through my tears. She was damn right about that.

I composed myself and stood up straight, pretending she hadn't witnessed my moment of vulnerability.

"Alright listen uh, Jade. Now that I'm calm and shit, can you tell me what you know?"

"Well blondie, I didn't see it myself, but I heard she was shoved into some car a few feet off of school grounds. Before that she was supposedly pushed off her bike into the cement wall behind her, causing her to become unconscious and even more defenseless than she already is. As they drove away they destroyed her bike. My friends and I were walking that way and we saw the mess.. that's how I found her phone. Basically she was manhandled and kidnapped. That's all I got from the cops and some witnesses. There weren't many because she literally biked away as the bell rang, so not many people were around. Whoever did this had some balls to do it right by a school in fucking daylight. Bastards."

That is fucking sick. Who in their right mind would do that to such an innocent girl, putting their hands on her and dragging her like a god damn rag doll. Motherfuckers.

"Well do they have evidence? Did they get a license plate number or-or do they know what they look like? What are the cops planning to fucking do about this?" I asked with my voice raised, shaking with adrenaline and what I wouldn't admit to as fear.

"They're 'doing what they can' they said. I just think they're waiting for a call to identify a dead fucking body. Useless cops."

I had to agree with her on that. These cops were useless. If you wanted anything done around here you'd have to do it yourself.

"And you just sat there and took that? Do they know how sensitive she is? This is a lot more serious than it fucking seems."

She rolled her eyes.

"I know. But they won't do shit. Its been hours and I know their lazy asses gave up, they're just here to humor us. I don't know what to do now. I want her back just as much as you do."

I sat on the curb with my head in my hands. What the fuck am I going to do? How am I going to fix this one? I needed to get away from this and clear my head, obviously these cops aren't taking this investigation too far tonight, and I didn't want to see the destroyed bike and possible blood that those bastards had left behind..

"Listen, I'm gonna go for a bit. I know I just got here, but I have to get away. This is just too much. These dipshit cops probably won't come on to anything any time soon anyway, but if they do then give me a call on Cat's phone."

I sighed and started to walk away.

"Sam."

She stopped me, and I turned around.

"You take the phone.. I think you need a piece of her right now." She said sympathetically as she gently set the slightly cracked Pearphone in my hands.

I stared at it, seeing my worn down reflection in the broken screen. Seeing my true feelings stained all over my face.

I looked up at her, asking her a question with my eyes. I knew she caught it when she answered.

"I think she's fine", she said, "a little beat up, but fine. Go, go clear your head. I'll let you know if anything comes up, I saved your number in my phone. Take your time."

I nodded as she turned around and reunited with her group of friends.

Feeling beaten, I faced in the direction of my bike, but decided to go for a long walk instead.

I planned to walk until my feet screamed. I thought maybe that pain will distract my mind from all this bullshit.

As I walked, I thought of everything at once. I love her and she loves me. She's gone and I'm here. She's hurt and I'm fine. It should all be the opposite. I should be the one in trouble. I should be the one getting who knows what done to her. Not Cat. She doesn't deserve it. She has such a kind heart, though it may be broken. All she does is good and I'm just an all around terrible person. It should be me. And this Jade chick, Cat never told me about her, and from the way Jade spoke about her it seems like they're pretty close. Strange she never brought her up before, but was probably for her own reasons, so I won't question it.

This night was nothing like I'd expected it to be. I wanted to be home with her, eating dinner and watching our favorite shows. Arguing like an old married couple. Laughing at everything one another did. I wanted things to be normal.

These thoughts made me angry. Who the hell would do such a thing? Who would just take her away from me? I've gotta have her in my arms. I've gotta have her here.

I looked up into the sky and closed my eyes.

"Cat, where the hell are you?.."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 5 isn't far away! I'm almost done with it, don't worry guys. Please tell me what you think of this, judging by your reviews I don't think I'm doing too bad lol. Thanks. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Ah, the resolution. I hope you all enjoy this ending. There'll probably be another chapter telling "the aftermath". Maybe more like a "few months later" type of thing.. but whatever ill shut up now lol. Enjoy.**

* * *

After walking for a while I eventually ended up in some diner. I wasn't hungry at all, but the place was lonely and I needed to sit and think some more. I went in and ordered a coffee as I sat down at one of many worn down booths.

The clock in the diner read 11:38. Damn. I pulled out my phone to check for any updates from Jade, nothing. After this, I pulled out Cat's phone and gripped it tightly in my hands, not caring about the cuts from the broken glass. Her flower print case barely covered the phone anymore. I turned it on and started going through our texts. Lols here and emoticons there. It's all just so happy, and I'm the only one she's really texted in what looked like forever. And we live together. How does that happen?

I then started to go through her pictures, wincing at every swipe. Both from the glass and from her beauty. Countless amounts of her selfies were saved on her phone. I always questioned her for taking so many, and she always answered with "we're always changing, Sam. I wanna remember what I used to look like. It's like spot the difference!" I also found a lot of pictures of me in there. Some when I'm looking, some when I'm not. This made me blush. How could I have not noticed these? Sneaky Cat. As I kept swiping I came across a few pictures of both of us together and I stared at them with pain in my heart. I want her here..

After about 20 minutes I decided to leave, maybe go back to the school and give the cops a piece of my mind, have them give me information I need, but that wasn't the case.

Just as I left the money for my coffee (no tip) I heard a blood curdling scream come from the other end of the block. Confused, I stepped outside looking for its owner. The darkness of the night didn't help, especially when I tried to make out the figure that appeared to be limping towards me.

"Help! Help me!" The figure said frantically. "I escaped! He's-he's after me!"

I caught them in my arms as they fell in front of me. I realized it as a girl by the voice.

"Whoa. Who's after you? What happened?" I asked calmly.

"I-I was kidnapped! I escaped and he noticed and he- oh my god.."

"Come back here bitch! I'll find your fucking ass. Your sweet, sweet ass." I heard in the distance.

Realizing what was about to happen, I led the girl into a nearby alley and hid her safely behind some old crates. I had enough anger and and frustration stored up from today to kill. I guess this guy is gonna be one unlucky son of a bitch in a moment.

I walked back out onto the sidewalk, listening for the asshole that took this girl.

"Jennifer baby, come back to me. We weren't finished." I heard him say as he turned a corner. Lucky for me I found a piece of broken plywood in the alley, I saw him coming and hid behind the wall, waiting for the bastard to pass.

"I'll give you just what you need if you come back to me. I'm sorry for tying you up, but you wouldn't stay still for daddy."

What a fucking perv.

I waited until he passed the alley, when he did I stepped out and walked up behind him.

"Hey 'daddy', turn the fuck around."

Before he knew it he was on the ground, repeatedly receiving well deserved blows with the large piece of wood I'd chosen as my weapon.

"What kind of fucking perverted piece of shit are you huh?!"

Smack.

"Kidnapping this innocent chick and using her as your sex toy?!"

Smack.

"How about this for pleasure you fuck!"

I hit him one last time using all the strength I had. He was out cold, but I hoped he was dead.

I kicked him as I ran back to the girl I'd left in the alley.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She said as she sobbed onto my shoulder.

"Don't thank me, I hate sick fucks like that. Do you need to go to the hospital or-"

"He did things to me.. terrible things. I was just walking home from school and he shoved me in his car after he threw me on the ground and forced me to shut up. It-it all happened so fast I couldn't even scream for help."

Wait a sec.

"You said he kidnapped you after school?" I asked carefully.

"Yes!" She cried. "Me and some other girl. I think she goes to Hollywood Arts. I'm from Northridge. She's really sweet. I tried to get her to come with me but she was too afraid. She didn't want to risk it. I don't blame her though.."

She trembled in my arms. Honestly so did I.

"This girl.. she, she didn't happen to have red hair did she? Maybe dressed in all pink?"

"Yes, that's her! Poor girl, she's still over there. There are two guys, this asshole and his buddy. I think the other one's the guy 'in charge'. I'm fine, just some bad cults and bruises, but her. They liked her.. A lot.. She needs help."

My heart stopped.

"I.. uh.."

I picked up the girl, Jennifer, and sat her on a bench right next to the alley as I called a cab. I didn't want to ask her what was being done to my poor Cat..

"Do you remember where this place is?" I asked enraged.

"Yeah, it's a warehouse on the other side of town. Used to be the old Fat Cake factory before they changed locations. You're not planning on going there are you?"

The cab pulled up after I didn't answer.

I gently set Jennifer down in the back of the cab.

"Take her to the hospital buddy." I told the driver.

"You aren't coming?" She asked.

"Nope, I've got a girl to save."

She nodded. "Thank you again. So much."

"Don't mention it."

"Oh, I never got your name."

"Ah it's Sam, Sam Puckett. Pleasure doin business with ya."

I smiled at her as the cab drove away.

The perverted asshole still lay unconscious on the ground. I dragged him into the alley and threw him in a dumpster, surprised I could pick him up. Trash belongs in the trashcan.

It was 1 am, assuming she was still out I whipped out Cat's phone and called Jade.

"Hello?"

"Jade, it's Sam. Have the cops come to the old Fat Cake factory on the other side of town in about two hours. I know where Cat is."

"What? How do you know that? I'll do it, but, what?"

"I know you barely know me, but don't question me."

"Wait Sam what the fuck I-"

I hung up the phone and started sprinting down block after block until I finally reached my bike. In a few swift movements I was on my way to the factory.

Whoever this asshole is, he's about to find out that karma's a fucking bitch.

* * *

I made my way through street after street, not caring about stoplights. It was late, no one was out anyway.

After about twenty minutes, I finally arrived.

The place was really worn down and sketchy. Almost all windows were broken and the walls were stained with water damage. I looked around and there was nothing in sight. I expected to see a car here at least, but I guess these guys are smart.

I made my way to the chain link fence closing off the factory entrance from the street and jumped over it flawlessly. Landing on my feet just like a.. a cat would.

I checked out the place from the inside, nothing special. There were a few dumpsters and crates, some old boxes here and there, but nothing too bad. Silently, I snaked my way over to what I figured was the main entrance. I was smart enough not to barge in, but to creep in the broken window placed next to it. And what I saw inside was my worst nightmare.

They had Cat chained to the floor, an old rotted mattress placed under her from the neck down. Her clothes were ripped to shreds, shirt and shorts barely covering her body. She was unconscious and blood was dripping from her wrists and head, leaving a pool of dark red shining under the dim lights of a makeshift lamp. Her kidnapper was asleep on the floor next to her, obvious he had gotten what he wanted before he went off to sleep, but also obvious she had put up quite a fight.

A wall of boxes covered most of the view from the inside to the window, so I jumped in and hid behind them. Nearly giving myself away as I muffled a "fuck" from cutting my leg on the glass left behind on the window pane. I settled myself down behind the boxes when I noticed something on the ground across from me. As I looked closer I realized it was an old, rusty box cutter. Fucking perfect.

I leaned over, looking at Cat and her kidnapper from my hiding place. They were both out cold. I stood up and began limping towards the object, taking my time, but also not staying out in the open for too long. A few limps and five minutes later, I reached it and picked it up, tucking it safely inside my hightop sneakers. I decided to stay where I was, considering it was too risky to move much anymore. Because of this, I ducked behind an old machine and thought out my plan.

Dozens of attacks came rushing in my head, but they all resulted in death. No matter how much I wanted to kill this guy, I had to refrain from doing it as best as I could. He deserves to rot in prison for the rest of his life, ending it for him would just be too easy. In the middle of my planning, I sensed movement, so I peeked out from behind the machine.

The guy was up and about, searching for his clothes for what seemed like a middle of the night piss. As he was moving, Cat began to wake up. He noticed this as he was putting on his shirt.

"You were good princess, real good." He said while hovering over her. "Just don't fight it next time, or I'll hurt you more than I did tonight."

She started to cry. Hot tears ran over her fresh wounds.

I clenched my fists, stopping myself from running over to that bastard and stabbing him until he bled to death.

As he walked away, she noticed me behind the machine.

"Sam.." She whispered shakily, wide eyed at my presence.

He immediately turned around.

"What'd you just say? Sam? That's not my name sweetheart, but it can be if you want it to. When I get back you'll be screaming it from the rooftops. Get ready for round 4 baby."

He laughed at the fear in her eyes and walked out the back door of the factory. I took this chance to run, painfully, over to her.

"Sam!" She whispered. "What are you doing here?! And what happened to your leg?"

"I'm here to take you home kid, and don't worry about that. Now lets get you out of here before that asshole comes back for more."

I looked the chains, rusty and worn. I pulled at them a few times and they broke right away. Gently, I started to pick up Cat to get her out of this hell hole.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A friend come to save the day?"

I turned around and faced the kidnapper. He was skinny, but not weak. His face was rough with with facial hair and his eyes were bloodshot.

I set Cat down and stepped back a bit.

"Who do you think you are, asshole?" I said with anger, ready to reach for the box cutter at any given moment.

"Who do I think I am? I think I'm a 26 year old guy, bout 6'1, 195 pounds, and horny as fuck."

As he said this he smiled, which sickened me to the pit of my stomach.

"Oh so because you couldn't get your ugly ass a real girlfriend you had to resort to kidnapping and raping two innocent girls who've done nothing to deserve this?"

His eyes widened.

"How do you know about the-"

"I do my homework. The cops are on their way soon pal, any last words?"

He stared at me a bit then lunged forward, pushing me to the floor and pinning my arm behind me. I elbowed him in the face and reached for my weapon, but it wasn't there. Panicking, I scanned the room and saw it lying behind an old folded up table. It flew out of my shoe when he pushed me down. He flipped me over and pinned me to the ground.

"The cops may be on their way, but at least I'll get one last fine piece of ass before I'm gone. You're pretty hot you know, I've always liked blondes.."

He smiled and caressed my face, still keeping a firm grip on my wrist. I looked over at Cat, she sat there crying. Knowing she couldn't do anything physically, she started screaming.

His grip loosened as he yelled at her to shut up, I used this chance to spit in his face and kick him where it hurts.

As he rolled up in pain, I ran over to where the box cutter lay. I then walked over to him and put the blade up against his neck.

"You know, its bastards like you who make me not trust anyone. You kidnapped and raped the only one I love, and I'll never forget your worthless little face. I care about her more than I care about my life and you're lucky that I'm not taking yours away from you tonight. I hope you rot in hell you piece of shit."

I slit his cheek and watched the blood drip. As he cried in pain I sat on his legs and started to punch away, this isn't even close to what he deserves for what he's done. Once he gets to prison, he'll have his ass handed to him.

After a while he stopped struggling and passed out. I stood up and breathed heavily as I watched his blood covered face twitch.

"Sam!" Cat cried as she tried to get up.

I ran towards her and set her back down, enveloping her in the most meaningful hug you could ever give a person. She cried into my neck as I shivered in hers. Police sirens filling the quietness of the block.

"You're fine now Cat, the worst is over."

She did nothing but cling onto me as if the horrible events of tonight would return if she let go. I sat there comforting her, kissing her head as her cries turned into sobs.

The police soon rushed in and took over.

* * *

About an hour later we both sat in the back of an ambulance getting our wounds tended to. The cops collected the guy and took him straight to a prison hospital, which I didn't give a fuck about.

"Sam, how did you even find me?" Cat asked as she lied on the gurney.

"I ran into the girl that was here with you, uh, Jennifer. I helped her out and she said you were back here, so I came."

"You should've just called the cops! Now you have a booboo on your leg and on your wrists and hands!" She scolded.

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to see that asshole face to face." I said, immediately regretting my use of language.

"Sorry um, it slipped."

I rested my head and arm on the edge of the gurney. I was sitting on a chair beside her.

"It's okay, I'm just so glad you came. I'm sorry you went through all that because of me."

"No, it wasn't your fault. Don't apologize for anything, alright kid? Honestly. Anything for you."

She grabbed my hand that lie next to her. I held it, feeling the warmth of her palm against mine.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Cat?"

"Did ya mean what ya said back there? About me?"

I blushed, forgetting what I'd said to that asshole. Unknowingly confessing my feelings towards her in an enraged rant.

"Yeah I did, I meant every single word. If you weren't here right now I'd.. I'd be lost."

She shifted her body.

"I didn't think you cared about me that much."

"What?" I asked surprised. "How could I not? You're my roommate and my best friend Cat, of course I care about you. And now you know I care about you a little more than a friend would. Listen, you're all I look forward to day after day. I know I never showed it much, but that's because I didn't want to seem like such a softy. You know about my image. But now I honestly don't care what people think about me. I fucking love you Cat Valentine, and its about time I showed it."

I felt her start to breathe faster. I turned to face her and she was already looking at me. Her were lips slightly parted, eyes repeatedly glancing from my eyes to my lips. My heart started to beat faster as we leaned in and shared one of the best kisses we'd ever experience. Her lips were warm and soft, but sent electricity running down my spine. I brought up my other hand to her face, pushing her lips slightly harder into mine, making them tremble. I felt her breathing slow and relax.

We pulled away and looked at each other with no regrets.

"I love you too, Sam Puckett." She said with confidence.

I smiled.

"Hey, you got my name right."

"Maybe, I still think it's Puckell." She said starting to go into a deep thought about my last name.

"Lie down Valentine, I think those head wounds are starting to get to you."

She giggled as she did what she was told. "Valentine.."

I kissed her on the cheek as I got up and limped out of the ambulance.

"I'll be back, I've gotta make a phone call."

"Kay-kay!" She said as stared into space smiling away.

I pulled out my phone and called Jade, it was almost 5 am but I didn't care.

"Hello? Are you guys okay? Did the cops come and everything-"

"We're fine Jade, Cat's fine. It's been quite a night, but we got through it."

I felt her relax on the other end.

"Thank god, I've been worried sick. About both of you. Are you guys fine? Do you need anything?"

"No, we're good. I've got my world back. That's all I need."

"Glad you're happy. Call me when I can go see her, I miss the little runt."

I laughed.

"I will. Later."

I hung up and went back in the vehicle. I noticed Cat made room for me on the gurney.

"I know you're tired so I thought I'd give you some room." She said with a proud smile on her face.

I carefully hopped up next to her and lied down, putting my arms around her and digging my face in her hair.

"Have fun." She said snuggling up against my chest.

"What?"

"Have fun! You're gonna dream aren't you?"

I remembered what she'd said and smiled.

"I think I'm already dreaming, Valentine."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it! I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I did. This was a pretty lengthy chapter but it was alright dontcha think? I believe this was a pretty good ending so I don't think ill do a "months later" type of deal, but if you really want to see one then let me know and I'll think about it. This was a lot of fun to write and I'm pleased with my first fic. Thanks for reading guys, your reviews mean everything. :)**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry it took me FOREVER to finally write this epilogue. Who knew the "months later" portion would literally be written months later! I've been super busy with school and such so I apologize. Ill try my best to make this a good, FINAL, chapter. :)**

* * *

I stared at the living room ceiling of our apartment, the room in complete silence. I had finally awoken from one of the deepest sleeps I'd ever experienced, a result from an all night movie marathon and junk food session. The room appeared yellow and the smell of sex was in the air, though I didn't remember much intimacy. My arms were numb and wrapped around my red-headed lover. She still slept peacefully, her slightly bare chest slowly moving with her breathing and her eyebrows subtly reacting to her current dream.

I stared at her, appreciating every second of this moment. She was in her most vulnerable state, a state which I haven't seen in what seemed like years, but was actually only a few weeks past. The memories of that night still lingered in my mind, but I'd tried to push it out as if it never happened for her sake and my well being. They say its better to forgive and forget, but I never forgive, and I'll be lucky enough to forget.

As I stared, she stirred quietly. I figured I'd get up and let her be the one to wake up to breakfast for once, she deserved it. I would also call her school to address her future absence. I wanted her with me, and she wouldn't want to go either.

I sat up and attempted to maneuver around her serene body, eyeing the robe that had seemed to be forcefully thrown on the coffee table. She sensed my movement and opened her heavy, chocolate brown eyes.

"Is that you Sam?" she asked in a mumble.

I smiled. "Well who else would it be?"

She giggled and dug her face in the hoodie of my jacket she'd used as a pillow as a gesture of embarrassment.

I observed her body as she stood and searched for her scattered clothing. Not in a perverse way, but in awe.

She dressed herself and walked towards me with hooded eyes, wrapping her arms around my neck. I responded with my hands at her hips.

"Well good morning to you, miss Cat." I said flirtatiously.

She blushed. "Morning Sam!"

She ran a finger over my effortlessly toned abs and gave me a sweet kiss.

"You aren't going to school today, you're staying with me." I said confidently.

"But I have a test today!" She argued.

"Make it up later, I don't want to be away from you today."

I gagged at how uncharacteristically sweet that was coming from me, but it was the truth.

"Fine, but only if you can find me!"

She took off running into our empty bedroom, trying her best to hide.

I smirked and entered the bedroom behind her, losing her as I stepped in.

"You know I'll find you, I always do." I warned.

At that I heard giggling coming from my bed and unveiled her childish smile from under my covers.

"Oops." She giggled.

I poked her side at her defeat and kissed her warm forehead.

"Are you trying to tickle me?" She said curiously, noticing my fingertips slightly touching her lower back. "You know I'm very ticklish!"

I grinned at her reaction. "Is that an invitation?"

Before she could process my words, I'd already pinned her down on my bed and began tickling her sides. Her laughter filling the apartment.

"Sam Puckett!-" -giggle- "you stop-" -giggle- "right now!"

I paused.

"Make me, Valentine."

She was now wheezing, and somehow managed to roll us over and pin me down.

"Stop." She said with a smile.

I looked into her teary eyes and lost myself. How'd I ever get this lucky?

Abruptly, she laid her body on top of mine, resting her head on my chest.

"Sam?" She asked.

"What's up kid?"

".. You remember that bad night we had? When.. when you rescued me?" She said carefully.

My breathing stopped. I didn't want to discuss the incident at all.

"Y-yeah, what about it?"

She paused for a bit and continued, hesitantly.

"Remember when I said you shouldn't have come? That you should've called the police instead?"

"Yes, I do remember that."

In fact, remembered every word she spoke to me that night.

"I.. I secretly really wanted you there, but-"

"But?"

"-but I felt bad because you got hurt and you were put in danger all because of me. Its my fault you have scars and booboos that havent healed. Its my fault you went through all that scary stuff. You could've died because of me!"

She started to tear up a bit and I was at a loss for words.

"Kiddo I told you it was no sweat. I wanted to find you, that's all I cared about. And its not your fault you were.. taken and, and had those things done to you. It was so long ago, you couldn't control it and you couldn't fight it. So stop blaming yourself for something you had nothing to do with cupcake, you did nothing wrong. All that matters is you're home, you're safe, and you're mine. I love you Cat, remember that."

She looked up at me with diminishing pain and guilt in her eyes. I wiped away her tears and she leaned in and kissed me passionately. I found my hands coming up her back and pushing her against me.

She began tugging at my robe and letting her hands wander as I did the same. I began to think about her, our relationship, and how far we've come.

Her and I, we're quite the team. Totally different, yet we fit perfectly. It's amazing to me how I just happened to land here and find myself associated with a strange little red-head, but I'm not complaining, our lives are just getting started. After all we've been through, even though it hasn't been much, Im confident our bond is unbreakable.

I guided her onto her back and kissed her neck, but her whisper made me stop for a second.

"Can you turn Mr. Purple around? He can't see this.." She said concerned.

I laughed as I stood up and turned the purple giraffe towards the wall.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Now come back over here Puckett!"

I grinned and hurried towards her, biting my lip in mischievous anticipation.

This may sound weird, but even in provocative situations, she is still too adorable.

I'm happy she's safe in our little apartment.

With me.

* * *

**A/N: That's it! It's finished! I'd like to thank you wonderful people for reviewing and giving me the inspiration to finish this. Also, thanks for dealing with my mysterious absence, I apologize for leaving you guys with broken hope for an epilogue, but its done! I don't know why I went for such an intimate ending, but I guess it's to symbolize their inevitable trust and love. I don't want to confirm anything, but I might write another during the holidays. :) let me know what you all thought! thanks!**


End file.
